supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Tom Nook
Tom Nook (''たぬきち Tanukichi'' en japonés) es un personaje perteneciente al [[Animal Crossing (universo)|universo Animal Crossing]]. Él es el encargado de los Almacenes Nook. En Super Smash Bros. Melee Tom Nook aparece como trofeo en Super Smash Bros. Melee. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Tom Nook :Este pequeño es el encargado de la tienda del amable vecindario que ayuda al jugador a instalarse en su primera casa. Tiene mucho olfato para los negocios y su servicio de atención al cliente no tiene igual. Durante el transcurso del juego, su local pasa de ser una tienda con un poco de todo y abierta los siete días de la semana a un negocio de platos preparados, para llegar a ser al final un impresionante supermercado. :*''Próximo lanzamiento'' Inglés :Tom Nook :This guy's the friendly neighborhood shopkeeper who kindly helps the player set up his or her first house. He has a nose for business, and his customer service is second to none. During the course of the game, his store starts as a corner shop, expands to become a convenience store, and finally becomes a thriving supermarket. :*''Future Release'' En Super Smash Bros. Brawl En Super Smash Bros. Brawl Tom Nook aparece nuevamente como un trofeo y además como una una pegatina. Tom Nook también aparece en el escenario Pueblo Smash, como uno de los espectadores. Pegatina Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Tom Nook :El dueño de la única tienda del pueblo. No solo te ayudará a encontrar una casa cuando llegues, sino que también te dará trabajo en su tienda. Sueña con expandir su negocio, y lo consigue a lo largo del juego, ya que el Almacén Nook pasa a ser un SuperNook, después un HiperNook y, por último, un Nook´s. "Mmm" y "Sí" son sus palabras favoritas. :*''NGC: Animal Crossing'' :*''NDS: Animal Crossing: Wild World'' Inglés :Tom Nook :The owner of the town's only store. He not only helps you find a home when you move in but also gives you a job at his shop. His dream is to expand his business, and as the game progresses, Nook's Cranny becomes Nook 'n' Go, then Nookway, and finally Nookington's. He tends to say "hm" and "yes" quite a bit. :*''GCN: Animal Crossing'' :*''NDS: Animal Crossing: Wild World'' En ''Super Smash Bros. 4'' En esta entrega Tom Nook, junto a sus sobrinos Nendo y Tendo, aparecen en el Smash Final del Aldeano, La casa de mis sueños. Tom Nook también aparece nuevamente en el escenario Pueblo Smash como uno de los espectadores. Tom Nook aparece como trofeo en ambas versiones. Smash Final del Aldeano SSB4 (Wii U).png|Tom Nook en el Smash Final del Aldeano. Descripción del trofeo En Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS right|90px :Tom Nook :Es el dueño de la Inmobiliaria Nook, ¿sí? Suele terminar sus frases diciendo "¿sí?" y ya debe de tener un dineral, pero siempre parece ansioso por convencer a sus clientes de que gasten un poquito más. Habrá que reconocerle su gran perseverancia en el arte de separar a la gente de su dinero, ¿sí? En Super Smash Bros. para Wii U right|90px :Tom Nook :Es el dueño de Nook's, ¿sí? Suele terminar sus frases diciendo "¿sí?" y ya debe de tener un dineral, pero siempre parece ansioso por convencer a sus clientes de que gasten un poquito más. Habrá que reconocerle su gran perseverancia en el arte de separar a la gente de su dinero, ¿sí? :*''NGC: Animal Crossing'' (09/2004) :*''NDS: Animal Crossing: Wild World'' (03/2006) Enlaces externos Véase también Categoría:Elementos de escenarios Categoría:Elementos del fondo del escenario